Recently, development of organic EL elements is proceeding. It has been carried out on the use of a resin film as a substrate for forming an organic EL element. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses alternately laminating a resin film, which is a polymer film, and an inorganic film on both surfaces of a resin film substrate, and then forming a light emitting element on the resin film substrate. In Patent Document 1, the resin film substrate is formed of polyethylene terephthalate and the like, the resin film is formed of an ultraviolet curable monomer and the like, and the inorganic film is formed of SiO2, Al2O3, ZnO, ITO, and the like.
In addition, Patent Document 2 discloses forming a polyimide molded article by applying varnish onto a support such as a glass substrate or a resin film, drying and curing the varnish, and then removing the support.